1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical card connectors electrically connecting electrical cards with printed circuit boards, and particularly to card connectors having polarization mechanisms to prevent cards from being incorrectly inserted into the card connectors.
2. Related Art of the Invention
With ongoing developments in electronics and communications, more and more electrical cards are being designed to satisfy all kinds of needs. As a result, different kinds of electrical card connectors are being developed. Most card connectors have a polarization mechanism to make sure that cards are correctly inserted into the card connectors. If the cards are incorrectly inserted, the polarization mechanisms prevent the cards from being fully inserted. Therefore contacts of the card connectors are protected from being damaged by incorrectly inserted cards. A pertinent card connector is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 11-66247 by Kokai.
The polarization mechanism of the Kokai patent application can prevent the card from being mistakenly inserted upside down. However, a card must also be correctly inserted front end first. The polarization mechanism of the Kokai patent application does not prevent the card from being mistakenly inserted rear end first.
Accordingly, it is desired to have an improved electrical connector that not only prevents a card from being mistakenly inserted upside down, but also prevents the card from being mistakenly inserted rear end first. U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,516 having the same assignee with the instant invention, discloses an approach to achieve the anti-disorientation function, and the invention is an improvement thereupon.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electrical card connector insuring that an electrical card can be inserted thereinto correctly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical card connector firmly mating with an electrical card to insure reliable mechanical and electrical coupling therebetween.
To accomplish the above-mentioned objects, an electrical card connector according to the present invention comprises an insulative body, contacts mounted in the insulative body, a shell covering the insulative body and the contacts, and a polarization mechanism. The polarization mechanism is formed with the shell and includes an elastic portion and a stop. The polarization mechanism prevents an electrical card from being incorrectly inserted into the connector. When the card is correctly inserted into the connector front end first, the stop is moved by the elastic portion away from a path of the card. When the card is incorrectly inserted into the connector rear end first, the stop prevents the card from being fully inserted into the connector.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from a consideration of the drawings and the ensuing detailed description.